KIZUNA
by DarkLidya
Summary: Atem melakukan perjanjian dengan roh penjaga millennium puzzle agar dapat bertemu dengan sang aibou yang telah pergi mendahuluinya. Namun, jika Atem tidak bertemu dengan aibounya di zaman tersebut, maka dia harus bunuh diri dan kembali bereinkarnasi di zaman selanjutnya. Mampukah Atem bertemu dengan aibounya dan kembali membangun ikatan mereka seperti 3000 tahun yang lalu? UPDATE!
1. PROLOG

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 **Yu Gi Oh (c)** **Kazuki Takahashi**

 ** _KIZUNA (c)_** ** _Me_**

 **.**

 ** _RATE  
_** **T**

 **.**

 ** _PAIRING  
_** ** _Puzzleshipping_** **. Pair lainnya menyusul.**

 **.**

 ** _GENRE  
_** ** _Romance, Drama and a bit Humor, mungkin?_**

 **.**

 ** _Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI, typo(s)_** **berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak),** ** _summary_** **gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya,** ** _GAJE_** **(sangat). OOC!**

 ** _SUMMARY_**

 **Atem melakukan perjanjian dengan roh penjaga** ** _millennium puzzle_** **agar dapat bertemu dengan sang aibou yang telah pergi mendahuluinya. Namun sebagai gantinya, jika Atem tidak bertemu dengan** ** _aibounya_** **di zaman tersebut, maka dia harus bunuh diri dan kembali bereinkarnasi di zaman selanjutnya. Mampukah Atem bertemu dengan aibounya dan kembali membangun ikatan mereka seperti 3000 tahun yang lalu?**

 **.**

 **"** **Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

 **'** **Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

 ** _'_** ** _Bla bla bla' : Flashback_**

 **.**

 ** _IF YOU DON'T LIKE?_** ** _DON'T READ!_** ** _  
_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 _"_ _...ji..."_

 _"_ _..uji..."_

 _"_ _..Ouji!"_

 _Terlihatlah sosok tubuh mungil bermahkotakan rambut tiga warna yang begitu mirip dengannya._

 _"_ _...Aibou?"_

 _Sosok mungil yang begitu berharga baginya._

 _"_ _..Mou... Ouji melamun lagi..." Terlihat sosok mungil tersebut merengut—namun tak lama tersenyum ceria, "Ah, ne Ouji, selamat atas penombatan anda Ou—ah, maksud hamba Pharaoh." Lanjut si mungil yang masih tersenyum pada sosok di depannya._

 _"_ _..."_

 _Bukannya menjawab, sosok yang di panggil Pharaoh itu hanya tersenyum mengusap sosok mungil beririskan amethyst itu._

 _"_ _...ng?"_

 _"_ _Aku lebih suka dipanggil 'Atem' olehmu, aibou."_

 _BLUSH_

 _Terlihat rona merah menjalar di wajah menggemaskan sosok yang di panggil 'aibou.' Malu serta ragu-ragu merayap dalam tubuh si mungil, "E-eh... etto... Hamba hanya seorang budak... Hamba tidak pantas memanggil nama yang mulia Pha—"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli." Menggeleng pelan, pemilik iris crimson itu menatap hangat pada sosok mungil di depannya._

 _"_ _T-tapi yang mulia Pharaoh..."_

 _SIGH_

 _Sosok—yang kini kita tahu bernama Atem—itu menghela napas,_

 _SREK_

 _Bergerak mendekati sang aibou dan—_

 _GREP_

 _—_ _memeluknya hangat._

 _"_ _Setidaknya saat kita berdua saja. Seperti saat ini, aku ingin kau memanggilku Atem. Ne, aibou?"_

 _Yang tentu saja bukan hanya permintaan sang Pharaoh, namun sikap Pharaoh membuat sosok mungil itu merona hebat. Terutama saat mendengar suara baritone yang begitu khas dari sang Pharaoh tepat di telinganya._

 _"_ _...u-uhh.. uhh... umm..."_

 _Ditengah rasa malunya, sang budak yang sejak tadi dipanggil aibou itu berusaha mengeluarkan suara—seraya berusaha membalas pelukan sang Pharaoh._

 _"_ _...uhh... b-baiklah... Atem-sama..."_

 _Dengan begitu, keduanya larut dalam posisi tersebut. Saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain sebelum segalanya berubah..._

 _"_ _ATEM-SAMA!"_

 _Terdengar teriakan sosok mungil yang kini membawa sebuah belati, dimana tangan kirinya tengah menahan tangan kanannya yang memegang belati._

 _"_ _KUMOHON ATEM-SAMA! MENJAUHLAH! MENJAUH DARIKU!"_

 _Pekik pilu kembali terdengar dari sang sosok mungil tersebut._

 _"_ _T-tapi aibou! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Sang Pharaoh bersikeras berusaha mendekati aibounya._

 _"_ _TIDAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELUKAI ANDA ATEM-SAMA!" Teriak frustasi sang aibou bersamaan derasnya air mata yang mengalir dari iris amethystnya—dan entah mengapa terlihat begitu kosong, seolah tubuhnya tengah dikendalikan._

 _"_ _Tenanglah aibou, ne?" Sang Pharaoh tetap berusaha mendekati aibounya. Tak peduli dengan belati yang dibawa pujaan hatinya itu, karena hanya melihat air mata aibounya lebih menyakitkan dari apapun._

 _TAP_

 _Langkah Atem semakin dekat—_

 _"_ _Tidak Atem-sama..." Kini teriakannya berubah menjadi lirihan pilu, "K-ku mohon... a-aku tak ingin melukai anda—ARGH!" Sosok mungil itu tiba-tiba meraung kesakitan dengan satu tangan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya, sementara tangan satunya masih memegang belati._

 _—_ _yang tentunya membuat sang Pharaoh semakin terkejut hingga dengan cepat semakin dekat dengan aibounya._

 _GREP_

 _Memeluk sang pujaan hati. Namun,_

 _CRASH_

 _Tak diduga, belati yang berlumur racun itu menancap di dada sang aibou. Ternyata disaat sang Pharaoh memeluknya, sang aibou akhirnya bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dan menancapkan belati itu sebelum dirinya kembali dikendalikan._

 _"_ _...aibou?"_

 _"_ _...Atem-sama..." lirih sosok mungil yang kini berada di dalam dekapan hangat Atem. "...maafkan... aku..."_

 _TES_

 _Air mata sang pharaoh menetes membasahi wajah manis aibounya, "Tidak tidak tidak! Jangan banyak bicara lagi, aku akan memanggil—"_

 _Sosok mungil itu menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, "...aku... senang...A-atem...—sama... tidak.. terluka..."_

 _"_ _...A-aibou...?"_

 _"_ _...Aibou!"_

" _AIBOU_!"

Terlihat sosok pemuda yang terengah dengan keringat yang begitu membanjiri tubuhnya—bahkan di sudut mata nya terlihat basah oleh air mata.

Sosok tersebut terbangun dari mimpinya dan segera terduduk seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum iris _crimson_ nya menatap sekitar.

Ini kamarnya.

Kamarnya di jaman ini, tepatnya.

Dan dia sendirian di kamarnya.

 _SIGH_

Menghela nafas panjang, tangannya menyentuh dadanya sebelum—

 _SRIIINGG_

—sebuah sinar keemasan muncul dari dadanya bersamaan dengan munculnya kalung rantai berbandulkan emas dengan bentuk segitiga terbalik dimana mata Udjat terukir ditengahnya.

Kedua lengan kokoh itu bergerak, dan menangkupkan tangannya pada kalung tersebut sebelum menempelkannya pada dahinya seraya memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian berbisik,

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, _ore no aibou._ "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ehem, salam kenal semuanya. Panggil saja saya Dya^^ Ini fict pertama di fandom ini dan fict pertama setelah hiatus bertahun-tahun :"" Maka dari itu, mohon dimaklum jika gaya penulisan saya begitu kacau dan membingungkan. Walau sejak dulu memang seperti ini sih X"D

Saya kembali menulis karena saya baru saja _rewatch_ anime YuGioh Duel Monster yang sempat membuat saya menangis sehari semalam (saya tidak bohong, tanya saja pada sohib saya-/oi) melihat endingnya, terutama movienya yang baru saja keluar itu :")

Dan untuk mengobati rasa sakit ini (ceilah), Dya berniat membuat fict ini.. walo ini memang kacau. Tidak nyambung dan membingungkan. Karena ini memang baru prolog. Dan tidak yakin juga sih kalau nanti chapter 1nya bisa gak kacau.. ^^

 _So~ RnR please?_


	2. Chapter 01

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 **Yu Gi Oh (c)** **Kazuki Takahashi**

 ** _KIZUNA (c)_** ** _Me_**

 **.**

 ** _RATE  
_** **T**

 **.**

 ** _PAIRING  
_** ** _Puzzleshipping_** **. Pair lainnya menyusul.**

 **.**

 ** _GENRE  
_** ** _Romance, Drama and a bit Humor, mungkin?_**

 **.**

 ** _Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI, typo(s)_** **berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak),** ** _summary_** **gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya,** ** _GAJE_** **(sangat). OOC!**

 ** _SUMMARY_**

 **Atem melakukan perjanjian dengan roh penjaga** ** _millennium puzzle_** **agar dapat bertemu dengan sang aibou yang telah pergi mendahuluinya. Namun sebagai gantinya, jika Atem tidak bertemu dengan** ** _aibounya_** **di zaman tersebut, maka dia harus bunuh diri dan kembali bereinkarnasi di zaman selanjutnya. Mampukah Atem bertemu dengan aibounya dan kembali membangun ikatan mereka seperti 3000 tahun yang lalu?**

 **.**

 **"** **Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

 **'** **Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

 ** _'_** ** _Bla bla bla': Flashback_**

 **.**

 ** _IF YOU DON'T LIKE?_** ** _DON'T READ!_** ** _  
_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 01_**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut suasana yang cukup ramai di salah satu kota di Jepang, Domino _city._ Kota yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta pertokoan yang sebagian besar merupakan toko mainan anak itu mulai terlihat membuka toko mereka dengan label ' _open.'_

Salah satu diantaranya, sebuah toko minimalis berdiri di tengah-tengah kota tersebut.

Terlihat sesosok pria—kakek tepatnya, tengah menyapu halaman toko tersebut. Hingga tak lama terdengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam toko—

 _DRAP DRAP DRAP_

 _CKLEK_

 _KRING_

—pintu pun terbuka mengakibatkan _bell_ yang terpasang pada pintu tersebut berbunyi.

" _Jii-san_! Aku berangkat dulu _ne_! Aku lupa sekarang ada jadwal pagi! _Ittekimasu!_ "

Sosok pemuda yang tergolong mungil mermahkotakan tiga warna itu melambaikan tangannya pada sosok kakek yang sedang menyapu halaman.

" _Ara..._ Yugi..." Tersenyum sang kakek, "tapi kau sudah sarapan kan?" Lanjut sang kakek dengan sedikit berteriak sebelum cucunya semakin jauh.

"Iya sudah _Jii-san! Jaa~...!"_

Dan sosok mungil itu pun sudah menghilang saat berlari dan berbelok di ujung blok. Mengejar waktu.

Tentu saja, menuju Universitas Domino.

 **[YamiAtemxMutouYugi]**

 ** _Gerbang Utama Universitas Domino_**

Terlihatlah pemuda mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Mutou Yugi—yang kini tengah berlari memasuki gerbang utama Universitas Domino, dimana dia menuntut ilmu.

Pemilik iris _amethyst_ itu melirik jam yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Sepuluh menit lagi.' Batinnya yang semakin cepat melangkahkan kaki mungilnya.

Ya, sepuluh menit lagi sebelum waktu 'terlambat' yang telah disepakati di awal semester dengan dosen mata kuliah yang dia ambil pagi ini. Karena bagaimanapun, Ishtar – _sensei_ tidak akan mentolerir lebih dari yang disepakati.

Beruntungnya, gedung jurusan yang dia ambil—jurusan Arkeologi berlokasi tidak jauh dari gerbang utama.

"Lima menit lagi." Kembali bergumam saat _amethyst_ nya melirik jarum jam pada jam tangannya. Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah dengan nafas terengah, seraya mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangannya.

Hingga akhirnya Yugi dapat melihat keberadaan pintu kelasnya—bersamaan dengan sosok albino yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung,

"Yugi?" Panggil pemuda tersebut dengan tangan yang masih memegang daun pintu.

 _HOSH HOSH HOSH_

"Ryou...— _kun_..."

Yugi masih terengah, setengah membungkuk memegang lututnya—berusaha menstabilkan napasnya seraya kembali melirik jam tangannya.

08.58 _AM_

 _SIGH_

Menghela napas panjang, Yugi merasa lega.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Ryou itu hanya terkikik geli. " _Ohayou,_ Yugi." Sapa Ryou diakhir tawanya, dan masih setia memegang daun pintu.

" _Huft..._ _Ohayou_ Ryou- _kun..."_ Balas Yugi yang kini mulai tersenyum pada kawannya.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" Tanya Ryou sebelum dirinya membuka pintu kelas mereka—dan memberi isyarat pada Yugi untuk masuk kelas bersama.

"Eh?" Iris _amethyst_ itu mengerjap sesaat, "Tentu saja agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas Ishtar- _sensei_ kan?"

" _Sou-ka..."_ Ryou mengulum senyum, "tidak bersama Jounouchi?" Tanya Ryou kembali saat mendudukan dirinya pada kursi dibarisan kedua, di samping Yugi.

"Tidak. Hari ini Jounouchi- _kun_ tidak ada jadwal pagi." Jelasnya pada Ryou, sebelum dirinya merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Dia masih lelah karena habis berlari, kan?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jounouchi, sahabatnya itu memang selalu mengantar jemput dirinya menggunakan sepeda motor miliknya. Itupun jika jadwal mereka sama.

Sempat Yugi bertanya pada Jounouchi, dan jawaban sahabatnya selalu sama.

 _"_ _Hah? Bukan kah sudah jelas? Aku pasti melewati rumahmu kalau pergi ke kampus. Rumah kita kan searah. Jadi ya, sekalian saja kan?"_

 _Well,_ masuk akal.

 _Okay,_ kembali pada Ryou dan Yugi.

Ryou yang mendengar penjelasan Yugi hanya mengangguk paham seraya mengulum senyum. Tangan putihnya mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya yang berada di dalam tas yang dibawanya dan mulai membuka salah satu aplikasi di sana. Terkikik sesaat, sebelum menoleh pada Yugi.

" _Ne,_ Yugi. Apa kau sudah melihat grup kelas sebelum kau berangkat?"

"...Tidak." Jawab Yugi dengan polosnya—seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Yugi yang begitu polos, mau tak mau membuat Ryou terkikik kembali sebelum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, mulai membacakan salah satu pesan di grup _chat_ kelas.

" _Ehem,_ " berdehem pelan sebentar. " Saya akan datang terlambat. Kemungkinan hanya bisa masuk lima belas menit sebelum waktu habis. Sebagai gantinya, saya ingin kalian secara berkelompok, terdiri dari tiga orang, untuk mendiskusikan lalu menyimpulkan _Journal_ yang telah saya bagikan tempo hari. Saat saya datang, semua kelompok harus mengumpulkannya tanpa terkecuali. Terima Kasih. Ishtar Ishizu."

Ryou mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"..."

Sementara Yugi, usai mendengar pesan yang dibacakan oleh Ryou, mendadak hening sesaat sebelum menatap _horror_ pada Ryou,

"KENAPA RYOU-KUN TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" Pekik si mungil frustasi seraya mengguncangkan bahu Ryou yang kini malah tertawa.

Hingga,

 _SREK_

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok pirang dengan kulit _tan_ nya yang khas. Iris _heckmanite_ nya menatap Yugi dan Ryou—dengan posisi Yugi masih mengguncangkan tubuh Ryou.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, sosok itupun berujar, "sudah kuduga hanya kalian yang akan tetap datang pagi walau _nee-san_ sudah memberi pesan di grup."

Lalu mulai melangkah memasuki kelas seraya menyapa keduanya, " _Ohayou,_ Yugi, Ryou."

"Ah, _ohayou_ Malik." Balas Ryou ramah—tanpa dosa tepatnya.

" _Uhm..._ _Ohayou_ Malik..."

Dan sudah jelas bukan? Jawaban lesu seperti ini milik siapa?

 **[YamiAtemxMutouYugi]**

 ** _Lunch Time_**

" _Yo_ , semuanya!"

Salah seorang pemuda pirang yang begitu enerjik menyapa sekumpulan pemuda yang kini tengah bersantai di salah satu sudut kantin, diikuti satu pemuda dengan rambut _brown_ nya yang khas.

"Hai Jounouchi, Honda."

" _Yo_."

Terdengarlah berbagai balasan sapaan untuk kedua pemuda yang baru bergabung tersebut.

Jounouchi—pemilik iris _topaz_ itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tatkala melihat keanehan pada salah satu sahabat mungilnya,

"Yugi? Kenapa lesu begitu—tunggu, apa jangan-jangan ada yang menjahilimu? Siapa namanya?! Katakan saja!" Begitulah pertanyaan beruntun yang dilontarkan oleh Jounouchi. Tentu saja, karena khawatir.

Sementara yang ditanya menggeleng pelan, " _..hmm..._ Tidak Jounouchi- _kun_..." Lirihnya yang kemudian kembali menenggelamkan wajah manisnya pada lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Dan sebagai teman sekaligus sahabat yang pengertian, Ryou yang di sana sempat terkikik pelan pun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Yugi sejak tadi pagi.

" _Pff-"_

Terdengarlah gelak tawa dari Jounouchi juga Honda tepat setelah Ryou selesai bercerita.

"Kukira kau kenapa. Ternyata hanya seperti itu." Ujar Honda memegang perutnya—menahan sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Jounouchi sendiri, mengusap setitik air mata yang muncul karena tawanya, yang lalu berujar, "hitung-hitung olahraga pagi kan? Tubuhmu akan lebih se—"

 _BLETAK_

"Kalian ini keterlaluan! Yugi pasti lelah! Memangnya kalian?! kelebihan energi!" Bentak Anzu—satu-satunya wanita disana—setelah menjitak kepala Jounouchi juga Honda.

 _SIGH_

Menghela napas panjang melihat keduanya meringkuk menahan sakit, wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada Yugi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yugi," Anzu pun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Besok final Turnamen Catur kan? Aku akan datang mendukungmu!"

Sementara Yugi yang tadi sempat lemas, perlahan mendongak menatap Anzu—terlihat mulai bersemangat. "Begitulah... Besok finalnya. Terimakasih Anzu." Jawab si mungil yang kini mulai tersenyum.

"Benarkah? _Wao._ Kalau kau menang, kau akan mewakili kota Domino?" Kini Malik yang sejak tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Begitulah. Kalau aku menang, aku akan bertanding di Tokyo melawan para pemenang lain dari kota berbeda." Jelas Yugi yang semakin bersemangat.

" _UWOO!_ Kami juga akan mendukungmu!" Teriak Jounouchi dan Honda bersamaan—melupakan rasa sakit akibat jitakan 'sayang' Anzu beberapa saat lalu.

Ryou pun ikut bersemangat mengangguk setuju—diikuti Malik yang tersenyum mengangguk pelan pada Yugi.

Mendengar dukungan dari para sahabatnya, mau tak mau membuat si mungil tersenyum senang dan mengangguk, " _Ung!_ Terimakasih, _minna!"_

Namun tiba-tiba,

 _SREK_

 _GREP_

Seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Ryou—namun iris _carnelian_ nya sedikit berbeda dari _almond_ milik Ryou—kini tiba-tiba memeluk Ryou dari belakang.

" _Heh_. Bocah cebol sepertimu ternyata hebat juga, Yugi."

"Eh?"

"BAKURA?!"

Teriak semuanya kecuali Malik dan Ryou. Juga Yugi yang kini malah mengusap dadanya—menahan kesal karena hinaan pada ukuran tubuhnya.

" _Hm_." Hanya bergumam—tanpa sapaan, sosok yang dipanggil Bakura malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Ryou. " _Yadounushi,_ sudah saatnya kita pulang." Ujarnya pada Ryou.

"... _Eng_...Ahahaha..."

Ryou sendiri hanya tertawa kikuk akan tingkah laku kakak kembarnya. Jemarinya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal—terlebih saat iris _almond_ nya tidak sengaja menatap sosok yang juga baru datang.

"Setidaknya si cebol itu masih lebih hebat darimu, Bakura."

Suara lain kembali terdengar berasal dari sosok pirang jabrik yang kini berdiri dengan cueknya di samping Malik. Iris _lepidolite_ nya menatap datar pada Bakura.

"MARIK?!"

Kembali sekumpulan pemuda itu berteriak memanggil sosok tersebut—terkecuali Ryou yang sudah sadar sejak tadi, juga Malik yang hanya memijit dahi.

Oh dan tentu saja Yugi yang kembali sibuk mengusap dadanya. Antara kesal juga sadar diri akan ukuran tubuhnya(?).

Namun,

 _BRAK_

"KALIAN INI! CEBOL INI CEBOL ITU! KALIAN JANGAN MENGHINA YUGI DONG!"

Bentakan Jounouchi tiba-tiba terdengar—dirinya tidak terima sahabatnya secara tidak langsung dihina seperti itu.

" _HAH_?! DIA KAN MEMANG CEBOL! DIA SAJA TIDAK MEMPERMASALAHKANNYA! KENAPA KAU YANG RIBUT?!"

Dan terjadilah perang adu mulut antara Jounouchi juga Bakura. Membuat semua yang ada di sana menghela napas—sudah terbiasa.

Marik?

Mana peduli dia.

 **[YamiAtemxMutouYugi]**

Sementara itu di sudut kota Tokyo, terlihat sebuah hutan membentang dengan indahnya. Dimana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mansion yang berdiri dengan kokoh dan megah.

Mansion tersebut hanya dihuni oleh tiga tuan muda—tentu beserta para pelayan lainnya.

Kini ketiganya tengah sarapan dengan tenang. Dimana salah satunya merupakan pemuda manis dengan rambut hitam jabrik miliknya—yang kini dengan antengnya duduk di samping pemuda bermahkotakan _brown_ _hair_ serta iris _sapphire_ nya yang begitu indah.

" _Ne, nii-sama._ "

Tiba-tiba, sosok paling muda disana bersuara memecah keheningan memanggil kakaknya.

" _Hm_?"

"Apa kita berangkat setelah sarapan?"

"Ya, Mokuba." Iris _sapphire_ itu menoleh dan menatap hangat adiknya, "Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya kan?"

" _Uhm!_ Tentu saja sudah _nii-sama!"_ Jawab Mokuba cukup bersemangat.

Melihat adiknya, pemuda _brown_ yang bernama lengkap Kaiba Seto itu pun tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan.

Di sisi lain, tepat di seberang keduanya, terlihat lah sosok rupawan dengan mahkota tiga warnanya yang begitu khas serta iris _crimsonnya_ yang begitu menawan—kini menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Terlihat jelas dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kota Domino."

Singkat padat dan tanpa minat. Itulah jawaban Seto pada si penanya—Yami Atem.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, bukannya merasa puas, Yami malah mengerutkan dahinya. Iris _crimson_ nya kini menatap bingung pada Mokuba.

Ditatap seperti itu, Makuba dengan senang hati menjelaskan maksud kepergiannya bersama sang kakak.

"Besok kan final Turnamen Catur di kota Domino. Sebagai penyelenggara, _nii-sama_ berniat mengawasi jalannya turnamen secara langsung. Karena ini kota terakhir. Jadi, di akhir turnamen akan ada pengumuman bagi seluruh perwakilan dari setiap kota untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka bertanding di tingkat nasional."

" _Heh_." Mendengar penjelasan yang begitu lengkap seperti itu, Yami mengangguk paham. "Kapan kalian akan mengadakan tingkat nasionalnya?" Kembali bertanya, tentu pada Mokuba.

"... _uhm..._ Kalau semua lancar, sekitar seminggu lagi di Tokyo." Jelas Mokuba bersemangat sebelum menoleh pada kakaknya, " _ne, nii-sama?"_

" _hm._ "

Seto hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu, "Mokuba, kau sudah selesai dengan sarapannya?"

" _uhm!_ Sudah _nii-sama!"_

Mengangguk, kembali terlihat senyum simpul Seto saat melihat Mokuba. Sebelum mulai beranjak mengajak adiknya.

Sesaat iris _sapphire_ nya melirik pada Yami yang masih anteng meminum _espresso_ nya dengan sebelah tangan menahan dagunya.

Dan tepat Seto hendak melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar suara _baritone_ Yami—

" _Itterashai._ Mokuba, Seth."

—seraya melambaikan tangannya singkat.

" _Ittekimasu_ , Yami- _nii_!" Balas Mokuba dengan senyum cerahnya dan berniat mengikuti kakaknya. Namun melihat kakaknya terdiam, Mokuba kebingungan.

"... _nii-sama?_ "

Seto mendengus pelan, "Atas nama penyelenggara turnamen, aku mengundangmu sebagai tamu, _King of Chess._ " Kembali mendengus pelan, "Tapi itu terserah dirimu. Datang ataupun tidak, aku tidak peduli. " Ujarnya yang lalu berjalan bersama adiknya—dan sesaat sebelum dirinya menghilang di balik pintu,

"Dan jangan panggil aku Seth, Atem."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Gimana? Gimana? Chap 1nya makin ngebingungin ya? Tapi Dya yakin kok, di chapter selanjut2nya, readers bakalan makin bingung—eh? Yep, ini chapter 1, permulaannya~ sedih juga sih, _puzzleshipping_ nya belum saling ketemu :') Tapi kita tunggu saja~ XD

Ah ya, balas _review_ ~

 _nur_ : Uwaaa kaget juga, ternyata ada yang mau _review_ _fic_ absurd ini XD  
Awww~ jadi malu XD Yang kemarin pendek itu karena masih prolog~ dan semoga chap ini cukup panjang ya~  
Diri ini juga berusaha mengerjakan ini fic dengan cepat di waktu senggang—dan semoga ini fic tidak terlantar :"D Dan tenang saja, Dya penganut happy end kok XD  
Btw, semoga suka dengan update chap 1nya ya~

 ** _So~ RnR please?_**


	3. Chapter 02

**_DISCLAIMER_**

 **Yu Gi Oh (c)** **Kazuki Takahashi**

 ** _KIZUNA (c)_** ** _Me_**

 **.**

 ** _RATE  
_** **T**

 **.**

 ** _PAIRING  
_** ** _Puzzleshipping_** **. Pair lainnya menyusul.**

 **.**

 ** _GENRE  
_** ** _Romance, Drama and a bit Humor, mungkin?_**

 **.**

 ** _Warning  
BL / BoyxBoy / YAOI, typo(s)_** **berkeliaran, bahasa amburadul (bisa membuat anda katarak mendadak),** ** _summary_** **gak nyambung, judul gak nyambung sama isinya,** ** _GAJE_** **(sangat). OOC!**

 ** _SUMMARY_**

 **Atem melakukan perjanjian dengan roh penjaga** ** _millennium puzzle_** **agar dapat bertemu dengan sang aibou yang telah pergi mendahuluinya. Namun sebagai gantinya, jika Atem tidak bertemu dengan** ** _aibounya_** **di zaman tersebut, maka dia harus bunuh diri dan kembali bereinkarnasi di zaman selanjutnya. Mampukah Atem bertemu dengan aibounya dan kembali membangun ikatan mereka seperti 3000 tahun yang lalu?**

 **.**

 **"** **Bla bla bla" : Berbicara seperti biasa**

 **'** **Bla bla bla' : Berbicara dalam hati**

 ** _'_** ** _Bla bla bla': Flashback_**

 **.**

 ** _IF YOU DON'T LIKE?_** ** _DON'T READ!_** ** _  
_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya, dan menghela nafas sebelum memijat dahinya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam sebelum kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Iris _crimson_ nya melirik jam yang berada di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

02.00 _AM_

Terdiam sesaat, sebelum tubuhnya bergerak dan mendaratkan kedua telapak kakinya di atas karpet hangat yang tergelar di setiap sudut ruang kamarnya.

Berdiri dan melangkah kan kakinya, Yami berjalan mendekati jendela yang kini menampakan cahaya rembulan—menerangi kamarnya yang gelap gulita.

Disaat irisnya terpaku pada cahaya rembulan, sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap salah satu bidak catur yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya berpijak.

Tergerak, tubuhnya seolah terhipnotis, mengambil bidak catur tersebut.

 _The Queen of Chess_

Manik _crimson_ miliknya menatap cukup lama bidak tersebut sebelum menoleh pada meja—yang di atasnya terdapat papan catur dengan bidak-bidaknya yang tersusun rapi.

Tak ingin ambil pusing, Yami meletakan sang _Queen_ di samping _King_.

"..."

Ngomong-ngomong tentang catur, Bukan kah Seto sempat mengundangnya untuk datang ke Domino?

Yami terdiam, sebelum tertawa tanpa suara saat dirinya mengingat betapa tidak sukanya Seto mendengar nama yang sering dia pakai untuk memanggil sepupunya itu.

 _Well,_ menggoda sepupunya memang menyenangkan.

 ** _~oOOo~_**

 _Sosok itu tersenyum hangat padanya. Tangannya terulur dan dengan lembut mengusap rambut miliknya._

 _"_ _Aku hanya pergi beberapa hari."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Heh. Kau merengut seperti itu, terlihat menggemaskan."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Ahahaha. Iya, aku tahu, aku juga akan merindukanmu, aibou."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Tentu aku akan pulang dengan selamat dan—"_

 _GAPS_

Iris _amethyst_ Yugi seketika terbuka. Kelopaknya terlihat mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbangun dan terduduk diatas kasurnya.

'Mimpi? Tapi... siapa dia? Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas...' Batinnya penasaran. Walau tak lama, Yugi segera merilekskan bahunya seraya menghela napas.

Tak ingin terlalu memikirkan mimpinya, Yugi menoleh dan melirik jam dindingnya.

06.00 _AM_

Menggaruk kepalanya, si mungil menghela napas kembali sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya.

Oh _well,_ dirinya sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Padahal hari ini tidak ada jadwal— _wait,_ hari ini kan _Final_ Turnamen Catur!

Menepuk dahinya pelan. Hampir saja dia lupa.

"...Mungkin lebih baik aku bersiap-siap dan membantu _Jii-san_." Gumam Yugi yang kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Usai sarapan dan sempat membantu sang kakek membuka tokonya di lantai satu, Yugi mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya. Melihat beberapa notifikasi, dirinya segera membuka salah satu aplikasi untuk melihat _chatroom_ khusus teman-temannya.

 _[Hei hei jam berapa turnamen dimulai?~Honda]_

 _[Uhm.. Kalau tidak salah sih jam 10 nanti.~Ryou]_

 _[Kalau begitu, kita kumpul dimana?~Malik]_

 _[Eng.. Rumah Yugi?~Jou]_

 _[Tapi apartemenku dan yadounushi lebih dekat dengan stadium daripada rumah Yugi!~Bakura]_

 _[Kalian pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik. Aku masih ngantuk, bodoh.~Marik]_

 _[Kita kan bisa kumpul di depan stadium saja. Apa susahnya sih.~Marik]_

 _[Heh. Kau tidak tau kegunaan 'turn off notifications?'~Bakura]_

 _[Pfft— kusangka kau lebih bodoh dari Jou.~Bakura]_

 _[WOI! AKU TIDAK BODOH! DASAR ALBINO!~ Jou]_

 _[...Minna?~Yugi]_

 _[DIAAAMMM!~Anzu]_

 _[Kalau kalian masih berkelahi seperti ini, akan aku keluarkan kalian dari group!~Anzu]_

 _[Ini dia, amukan sang ratu.~Honda]_

 _[Honda. Diam.~Anzu]_

 _[Sebelum aku mengeluarkanmu dari group.~Anzu]_

 _[Yes, mom!~Honda]_

 _[Oke, aku setuju dengan ide Marik. Kita berkumpul di depan pintu masuk stadium KC jam setengah sepuluh. Jangan terlambat. ~Anzu]_

 _[Yes, mom!~All]_

 _[Oh Yug', aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa.~Jou]_

 _[Ah, terimakasih Jounouchi-kun.~Yugi]_

 _SIGH_

Terdengar helaan napas Yugi seraya menggeleng heran, sebelum dirinya tertawa pelan dan menyimpan _smartphonenya_ kedalam tas. Yugi mulai mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya.

Teman-temannya memang tidak pernah bisa tenang.  
Tapi itulah hal yang menyenangkan dari mereka.

Yugi masih berkutat dengan barang bawaannya, hingga terdengar teriakan dari lantai satu,

"Yugi? Jounouchi sudah menjemput, segeralah Turun!"

" _Hai jii-san..._ "

Buru-buru Yugi memeriksa kembali barang bawaannya sebelum beranjak turun menuju lantai satu, dan berpamitan pada kakeknya.

 ** _~oOOo~_**

 ** _Domino, Stadium Kaiba Corp. (KC)_**

Sesampainya Yugi dan Jounouchi di tempat parkir motor _stadium_ KC, mereka segera menuju depan pintu _stadium_ tersebut.

"Yugi! Jounouchi! Sebelah sini!" Panggil seorang wanita seraya melambaikan tangan pada keduanya. Yugi dan Jounouchi segera mendekati Anzu.

Terlihat semuanya sudah berkumpul—kecuali Malik dan Marik.

" _Tsk,_ mereka lama." Keluh Bakura yang kini asik bergelayut manja pada Ryou.

"Siapa yang lama?" Terdengar suara malas dari arah samping kanan mereka—

—tentu saja, Marik serta Malik.

Terlihat Marik menguap dan merangkul bahu Malik.

"Maaf semuanya, kami baru sampai." Menghela napas, sebelum kembali berujar, "Marik susah sekali dibangunkan. Tadi dia sempat bangun sih, tapi tidur lagi." Keluh Malik dengan gestur meminta maaf pada teman-temannya.

"Hm. Tentu aku masih mengantuk. Semalam kita melakukannya hingga ro—"

 _SMACK_

Dan ucapan Marik tidak selesai karena kini dirinya tengah mengusap perutnya yang baru saja terkena tinju 'manis' dari Malik.

"Ahahaha. Sampai mana tadi? Oh iya, kami minta maaf karena terlambat. Ahahaha." Tawa Malik—berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengabaikan Marik yang meringkuk kesakitan.

Melihat keduanya, seluruh teman-temannya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah biasa.

"Ah, ayo! Sudah jam segini." Tiba-tiba suara Anzu terdengar kembali sebelum menarik Yugi untuk masuk _stadium_ dan diikuti yang lainnya.

Terlihat hampir tempat duduk _stadium_ telah diisi—begitu pula teman-teman Yugi yang kini duduk di jajaran pertama di sudut kanan _stadium_.

Sementara Yugi, kini berada di _waiting room_ khusus peserta turnamen.

Terlihat dirinya terduduk menatap serius bidak catur, dan mulai menggerakannya. Melawan dirinya sendiri—untuk mencari strategi yang bagus.

Waktu menunjukan tiga menit lagi menuju pukul sepuluh, dan Yugi pun di panggil oleh salah satu panitia untuk memasuki _Tournament Ring._

Sementara di dekat _Tournament Ring,_ terlihat sosok pemuda manis yang memegang _mic_ —yang semua orang sudah ketahui, Kaiba Mokuba.

" _Hello_ semuanya! Hari ini merupakan hari penentuan untuk menentukan siapakah yang pantas untuk mewakili kota Domino dalam Turnamen Catur tingkat Nasional! Dan seperti biasa, disetiap _final_ akan disiarkan diseluruh Jepang! Jadi lawan dari setiap kota dapat melihat pertandingan secara langsung!" Senyum mengambang dari pemuda manis tersebut,

"Tentunya, Kaiba Seto, sebagai ketua penyelenggara akan mengawasi jalannya turnamen kali ini!" lanjut Mokuba seraya menunjuk kearah tempat pengawas yang berada di bagian kiri atas _stadium._

Terlihatlah Kaiba yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Lalu, siapa kah yang akan memenangkan turnamen kali ini?" kembali suara Mokuba terdengar—membuat para penonton kembali berfokus pada pemuda tersebut.

"Apakah Insector Haga—"

Lalu munculah sesosok pemuda serba hijau—dengan senyum liciknya, berjalan memasuki _Tournament Ring._

"Atau kah, Mutou Yugi—"

Yugi pun berjalan dengan tenang menuju _Tournament Ring_.

Terdengar riuhan penonton menyoraki yang mereka unggulkan.

Dan jelas, teman-teman Yugi yang begitu bersemangat menyemangi dirinya. Yang dibalas senyum serta anggukan mantap pada teman-temannya.

"Mari kita saksikan! _Final_ Turnamen Catur antara Insector Haga _vs_ Mutou Yugi!"

Kedua peserta pun berada di sudut kanan juga kiri _Tournament Ring._

Berbeda dengan turnamen catur pada umumnya, Kaiba _Corp_ menggunakan teknologi yang cukup canggih. Dengan monitor serta papan catur khusus untuk setiap peserta, sehingga bidak catur dari setiap peserta akan muncul dan bergerak sesuai dengan posisi yang berada pada papan catur masing-masing peserta.

Terlihat wasit di masing-masing sudut untuk mengawasi jalannya pertandingan—serta didekat mereka, terlihat jam catur sebagai penentu waktu pertandingan dimulai ataupun berakhir.

Turnamen pun dimulai dengan pergerakan dari sisi Yugi—karena dia pemegang bidak putih. Pion miliknya terlihat bergerak sebanyak dua petak.

Dilanjut Haga yang juga sama-sama menggerakan pion hitamnya sebanyak dua petak—

—dan pertandinganpun terus berlanjut.

Hingga tiga puluh menit sudah terlewati. Batas waktu sendiri masih cukup lama, masih satu jam.

Namun, para penonton dapat melihat pada _Tournament_ Ring, dimana bidak catur milik Yugi menyudutkan bidak catur milik Haga—dengan _queen milik Yugi_ menyudutkan _king_ milik Haga dari samping kanan, sementara _rook_ dari depan, juga _bishop_ dari sisi kiri. Mengakibatkan _king_ Haga tidak bisa bergerak.

Yang itu berarti,

"Skak mat." Ujar Yugi dengan senyum senang—

"PEMENANGNYA, MUTOU YUGI!" Teriak kedua wasit dari sisi Yugi dan Haga secara bersamaan.

—mengundang sorak riuh penonton juga kawan-kawan Yugi yang terlihat tak sabar ingin mendekati Yugi.

Yugi sendiri segera turun dari _Tournament Ring_ untuk bersalaman dengan Haga yang sejak tadi murung, "Lain waktu, aku tidak akan kalah lagi!"

"Dan aku tidak akan mengalah." Jawab Yugi dengan kalemnya—tentu masih dengan senyumnya saat bersalaman dengan Haga.

Riuh penonton masih terdengar, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Selaku ketua penyelenggara, aku ucapkan selamat pada pemenang _Final_ Turnamen Catur kali ini. Namun aku ingatkan," Ujar Seto namun masih dengan nada angkuhnya, iris _sapphire_ nya menatap seluruh penonton—dan berhenti pada Yugi sesaat, dan beralih pada salah satu kamera yang merekam seluruh kegiatan turnamen, "ini bukan akhir dari perjalanan kalian, ini adalah awal. Awal dari pertempuran kalian di Tokyo nanti. Persiapkan diri kalian." Akhir Seto, sebelum dirinya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ketegangan pada seluruh _stadium_.

Terutama Yugi.

Menelan ludahnya, 'Aku pasti bisa!' batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Dengan begitu, peserta yang mewakili kota Domino adalah Mutou Yugi. Selamat atas kemenangannya." Terdengar kembali suara ceria Mokuba, memecah ketegangan seluruh _staidum._ "Pertandingan tingkat Nasional sendiri akan dilanjutkan di Tokyo, seminggu setelah _final_ hari ini selesai. Dan, untuk para perwakilan dari seluru kota, instruksi selanjutnya akan dikirimkan secara langsung pada kalian."

Dengan begitu, acara selanjutnya adalah penyerahan piala serta piagam pada Yugi, juga ucapan selamat dan sebagainya.

 ** _~oOOo~_**

Tak terasa waktu pun sudah berlalu, terlihat para penonton sudah mulai berlalu meninggalkan _stadium_. Termasuk Yugi beserta teman-temannya—yang kini masih memberi selamat pada Yugi.

Hingga saat di depan _stadium_ ,

"Hei hei, untuk merayakan kemenangan Yugi. Bagaimana kalau kita karaokean?" Usul Honda.

"Ide bagus! Aku setuju!" Timpal Jou seraya merangkul Honda.

Sementara yang lainnya beberapa ada yang mengangguk setuju, ada pula yang hanya diam masa bodoh.

" _YOSH!_ Kalau begitu sekarang—"

"SEKARANG?!" Pekik Anzu yang langsung menggeleng.

"Ehh... Sekarang? Tidak bisa..." Diikuti Ryou,

Dan berbagai penolakan dari yang lainnya membuat Yugi tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau jam enam sore nanti?" Usul Yugi yang akhirnya bersuara—memberikan pendapat.

Terlihat beberapa dari mereka mengangguk setuju—walau Honda dan Jounouchi sempat terdiam, hendak memprotes. Namun melihat semuanya setuju,

" _Yosh!_ Kalau kalian setuju, kita sore nanti kita kumpul di tempat karaoke yang biasanya ya?!"

"Oke!"

Dengan begitu, mereka mulai berpisah.

Sementara itu, Jounouchi kembali akan mengantar sahabat mungilnya, "Hei Yug'," Panggilnya saat keduanya sudah menaiki motor Jounouchi.

" _Hmm_?"

"Aku bosan di rumah. Aku boleh main ditempatmu? Kudengar banyak mainan baru di toko kakekmu."

" _Hum!_ Tentu saja!" Ujar Yugi sebelum keduanya mulai keluar dari area parkir dan mulai menjauhi area _stadium KC—_

 _—_ sebelum sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan area _stadium._

 _Yep_ , bukan di area parkir, tapi tepat di depan _stadium._

Melihat hal itu, salah satu penjaga _stadium_ segera menghampiri mobil tersebut,

"Maaf tuan, tuan tidak diperkenankan menyimpan mobil di area ini." Ujar sang penjaga tanpa mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam mobil.

 _ZREG_

Sang pemilik mobil keluar.

Dan terlihatlah rambut tiga warnanya yang unik, dimana tubuhnya dilapisi _t-shirt v neck putih_ yang dilingkupi _blazer_ hitam serta kaki jenjangnya di lapisi jeans hitam. Tak lupa lehernya terpasang _neck belt,_ serta iris _crimson_ nya di terlindungi oleh sebuah kacamata hitam.

"Hm." Bergumam menatap sekitar, sebelum menoleh pada penjaga dan hendak berbicara—

"A-ah! Tuan Yami! Maaf atas ketidaksopanan salah satu rekan saya. Dia tidak tahu siapa anda." Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga lainnya menghampiri sosok yang serba hitam itu dan membungkuk sopan—diikuti raut kaget penjaga yang sempat menegur Yami, dan segera membungkuk.

Terkekeh pelan, Yami mengibaskan tangannya sekali, "Tak masalah. Dia melakukan hal yang benar. Aku yang salah karena tidak tahu." Ujarnya yang lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya, "Tolong parkirkan mobilku ditempat yang seharusnya." Pinta Yami sebelum beranjak dari sana saat melihat salah satu dari mereka mulai menjalankan tugasnya.

Yami memasuki _stadium_ dengan tenang—mengabaikan beberapa orang yang masih tersisa di luar _stadium_ dan melihat kejadian barusan.

Mendengus pelan saat melihat _stadium_ yang sudah kosong.

Dia terlambat.

Namun tak lama, salah satu dari sekian anak buah Kaiba yang mengenali Yami, segera menghampiri dirinya.

Yami menghela napas melepas kacamatanya—memperlihatkan iris _crimson_ nya, "Antarkan aku ke tempat Seth."

"S-seth?" Tanya sang penjaga bingung.

"Seto."

"A-ah, _hai!_ "

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang kendali _stadium._

 _ZREG_

Belum juga sang penjaga memberitahu kedatangan Yami, Mokuba sudah berteriak,

"Ahh! Yami- _nii_ datang!" Teriak Mokuba dengan senang seraya menghampiri Yami yang disambut senyum simpul olehnya.

Sementara itu, Seto yang kini berdiri memperhatikan monitor di dekat salah satu _staff_ nya yang sedang mempersiapkan berbagai hal untuk turnamen selanjutnya di Tokyo nanti—mendengus pelan,

"Kau telat, Atem."

Yami menghela napas, "Hei, setidaknya aku sudah berniat kemari." Gerutu Yami sebelum duduk disalah satu kursi kosong milik salah satu _staff_ disana—sebelum Mokuba berujar,

" _ne ne,_ Yami— _nii."_

" _Hm?_ "

"Sebenarnya pertandingannya terlalu cepat berakhir. Pemenangnya terlalu hebat. Dia bahkan mengalahkan lawannya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit!"

"Wow." Yami mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, cukup kaget. Untuk tingkat kota, itu terlalu cepat.

" _Huum!_ Dan ada yang lebih mengejutkan!"

"?"

"Pemenangnya, Mutou Yugi, Mirip sekali dengan Yami- _nii_ loh! Seperti saudara kembar!"

"Eh?"

"Iya! Tapi... Dia seperti versi imutnya Yami- _nii!_ " Ujar Mokuba begitu riang—entah kenapa merasa senang. "Oh sebentar, akan kutunjukan _video_ nya!" lanjut Mokuba yang buru-buru duduk di sebelah Yami dan mengetik pada _keyboard_ yang tersedia dan mengakses data yang sudah tersimpan pada _database_ milik Kaiba _Corp._

Yami hanya melihat dengan pandangan—yang cukup penasaran. Begitu mirip kah? Dan apa tadi? imut? Batinnya mulai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Mokuba pun mulai menunjukan _video_ yang berlangsung dari awal. Hingga di menit saat Mutou Yugi muncul, Mokuba mem _pause_ nya lalu tersenyum menoleh ada Yami.

"Nah ini! Yami- _nii!_ Miripkan..."

"—Yami- _nii_?"

Panggil Mokuba saat melihat iris _crimon_ milik Yami terbelalak melihat sosok mungil yang ada di dalam _video_ tersebut.

 _TES_

Tetes demi tetes air mata, mulai mengalir dari iris Yami.

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _SIINNNGGG_

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah sinar dari dada Yami—dan mulai redup bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah _millennium puzzle_.

Juga pada dahinya yang tiba-tiba terlihat sinar berbentuk mata Udjat.

"Seth..." Gumam Yami sebelum,

"SETH!"

Kembali memanggil dengan nada membentak. Membuat seluruh _staff_ disana kaget—namun Seto yang tidak tahu situasi Yami, hanya menghela napas dan menoleh mendekati Yami,

" _Ck,_ Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku Seth—"

 _BRUK_

Seto tanpa sadar berlutut di hadapan Yami.

" _Nii-sama?!"_ Teriak Mokuba kaget.

Tak hanya seluruh orang yang ada disana, bahkan Seto sendiri kaget dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba berlutut.

Segera mendongak saat dirinya tak sanggup untuk berdiri, entah mengapa.

Dan saat dirinya melihat 'situasi' Yami, iris _sapphire_ nya terbelalak.

" _P-pharaoh..."_ Bisiknya begitu pelan.

Hei! Apa yang terjadi pada tubuh dan suaranya?!

"Seth," panggil Yami kembali setelah menatap cukup lama layar monitor di depan Mokuba, kini menatap Seto yang masih berlutut dengan pandangan penuh amarah,

"Kau sudah menemukan _ore no aibou,_ tapi kau tidak mengatakannya padaku!" Geram Yami murka.

"Belum. Tidak, aku—"

"SETH!"

Seto menghela napas. Tubuhnya masih menolak untuk berdiri. Iris _sapphire_ nya terpejam. Terdiam sesaat untuk mengumpulkan energinya sebelum berujar dengan lantangnya,

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menemukannya karena aku sendiri tidak ingat wajahnya seperti apa! Yang kuingat hanya tentang diriku! Itu saja!" Ujar Seto dengan lantang, sebelum benar-benar berteriak,

"DAN BERHENTILAH MEMBUATKU BERLUTUT, ATEM! KAU HANYA SEPUPUKU! _YOU'RE NOT PHARAOH ANYMORE!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _Nur :_ Terimakasih atas reviewnya^^ semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. ^^  
iyep, sengaja pengen catur aja.. aturannya sama kayak catur biasa, hanya duelnya kayak duel monster.. di _ring_ dan bidaknya muncul kayak duel monster^^

Ah, halo semuanya.. Mahapkan Dya yang Baru sempet _update_ _:"D_ Mahapkan juga, jika makin kesini makin ngawur ceritanya :"D

 ** _So, RnR?_**


End file.
